Through the Portal to Hogwarts
by meaghanxxx
Summary: "Amelie wants all of you to come to the lab for a while!" Great, Myrnin. What happens when the portal doesn't bring them to the right place? Kinda Clyrnin. T for swearing:
1. Chapter 1

**ME: Here's the story I mentioned in 'Sydney's Nervous Breakdown', for those who read it:)**

**CLAIRE: So, this another Clyrnin story?**

**ME: Kind of...;)**

**SHANE: You really do ship Claire and Myrnin, don't you?**

**ME: Well, I'd be shipping me and Myrnin more than those two, but I guess I'm living through Claire!:D**

**MYRNIN: Heyyyyyyy! :D :D**

**SHANE: ...**

**ME: Hey! *hugs Myrnin***

**MYRNIN: I just drank from some drunk guy!**

**ME: Ew.**

**SHANE: I can tell.**

**ME: Ok, here you go!**

**SHANE&CLAIRE: Meaghan owns nothing!**

**LUNA: Anyone seen any Nargles around?**

**Chapter 1**

"Claire!" Myrnin called, running into the house.

"What?"

"Get down here!"

I went downstairs to find him in the living room with Michael, Shane and Eve.

"Yeah?"

"Amelie wants all of you to come to the lab for a while."

"Why?"

"Apparently, vampires are getting vicious. They're hiding a few select humans, and I'm assuming Michael wishes to accompany you all. Pack your bags."

We all packed quickly, and Myrnin threw us through a portal, and followed after us.

"Myrnin?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"This isn't the lab."

I looked up into the face of a bearded man.

"Hello. I am Professor Dumbledore. Who are you?"

I stood up. "Hello, Professor. My name is Claire Danvers. This is Eve Rosser, Shane Collins, Michael Glass, and Myrnin. We seem to be lost. Where are we?"

"Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? Is that anywhere near Morganville?"

"Well, where is Morganville?"

"Texas."

"You are a long way from home. You are in England!"

"Oh... Myrnin, we need to fix the portals!"

"Well done, Claire."

"Well, you are clearly not human!" Professor Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Sir, I do believe the same could be said about you!"

"I am a wizard."

"I am a vampire. As is Michael."

Professor Dumbledore stared at him for a moment before smiling to himself.

"Well, if you're going to be here for a while, we'd better get you sorted!" He brought us into an office and placed an old hat on Eve's head.

The hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

The hat was then placed on Michael's head, and it said, "Gryffindor!" again.

On Shane, the hat took its time before saying, "Slytherin!"

On Myrnin, the hat took even longer before saying, "Ravenclaw!"

The hat was then placed on my head.

_You are smart. And brave._

'I'm more smart than brave," I thought.

_Oh, yes? Well then... _"Ravenclaw!" it shouted.

Dumbledore smiled. "I'll show each of you to your dorms."

He showed us separately. Me, Shane, and Myrnin waited as he took Michael and Eve to Gryffindor.

"So, I'm all alone, then?" Shane asked.

I kissed him. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Claire! You're going with _him_."

"So?" I asked. "Oh. Jealous?"

"Maybe..."

"Aw, don't be!"

Dumbledore came back. "Mr. Collins."

Shane followed him, leaving me with Myrnin.

"So, we're roommates?" he asked.

"So it would seem."

Dumbledore came back. "Come."

We followed him to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Because you are not in any year, you will sleep down here."

A girl sat on the couch, smiling. Dumbledore introduced her.

"This is Luna Lovegood. Luna, this is Claire and Myrnin." We shook hands. "You may go to classes with her if you wish. She'll wake you up for breakfast. Night!" He left.

"You're probably real tired, night!" Luna called.

I was actually wide awake, and Myrnin doesn't sleep much. We sat up talking about Hogwarts for a while before I fell asleep. Luna woke us up in the morning.

"Breakfast!" She dragged us down to the 'Great Hall' - which was _magnificient_ - and sat us down at a table.

"Hello, Luna!" a girl's voice called.

"Ginny! This is Claire and Myrnin," she introduced.

"Hi." She looked back at Luna. "There's new people in Gryffindor, too. I've been asked to show them around. They seem pretty cool."

I tuned out the conversation. I saw Shane walk in with a blonde boy.

"Who's that?" I asked Luna.

"Draco Malfoy," she replied. "Wait, who's he talking to?"

"Shane, my friend." _Boyfriend_, I mentally corrected myself. Wonder why I didn't say that?

"Oh."

Luna's first class was Herbology, and she was with the Gryffindors. I saw Michael and Eve there, and Myrnin and I went over to talk to them.

"Poor Shane!" Eve exclaimed.

"He seems fine, Eve. Looks like he made friends with some guy."

"Oh, well that's good."

We tuned in to the class. Professor Sprout was telling the group about Mandrakes. She helped all of us, knowing we wouldn't be very experienced with magical plants.

"Good, Eve!"

Eve was a natural with plants! But potions was my subject - and Myrnin's. I didn't even realise Shane was in that class until it was over. He glared at me and Myrnin, we'd been working at a cauldron together. Professor Slughorn had been talking to us all class, amazed at how we'd been doing so well. Shane glared at us, but left the room as soon as we noticed.

Next was Defence Against the Dark Arts. And Professor Snape was talking about vampires.

"Now, perhaps our guests would like to tell us about vampires?" he asked.

Myrnin stood up.

"I don't know what to tell you," he laughed. "But, I'm happy to answer any questions." He nodded to me. "And my lovely little assistant," I blushed at his words, "who lives in close proximity to a lot of vampires, will also answer your questions too."

A girl raised her hand.

"Yes?"

She nodded to me. "Why do you live with vampires?"

"Well, I went to college in the town they run, and by the time I knew what they were, I couldn't leave."

"Why not?"

"They wouldn't let me."

Everybody looked shocked at this.

"The vampires run the whole town," I explained.

"But you couldn't leave?"

"Nobody leaves if the vampires don't want them to."

Later, Luna introduced us to some people in Gryffindor that Eve and Michael became friends with.

"This is Harry, Ron, and Hermione," Luna introduced. She gestured to us. "Claire and Myrnin."

"Nice to meet you!" Hermione squeaked, blushing. She was staring at Myrnin. Well, I know a crush when I see one!

"Hi," Myrnin and I said, smiling at them. Although I was under the impression that the houses didn't mix, Luna sat with them. Myrnin and I sat down, too.

"So, which of you are vampires?" Ron asked.

Hermione smacked him. "Myrnin, obviously!"

"How can you tell?" Ron asked.

"Well, after seeing Michael, surely even you can see the similarities!"

"Oh, yeah!" he exclaimed.

Hermione sighed. "I swear, its like you can hear the penny drop with him sometimes!"

Ron looked clueless. "Is that some Muggle thing?"

Hermione sighed again. "Muggles are non-wizarding folk," she explained to us. We nodded.

"Hey, Claire?" Michael whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Shane's looking over. You should probably get Myrnin to take his arm off you."

I blushed, and shook my head.

Michael looked shocked, but didn't mention it again. Myrnin's arm stayed wrapped around my shoulders.

When the bell rang, Shane came over to us.

"Claire?"

"Hi!" I hugged him.

"Myrnin's arm was around you for all of lunch!"

"So?"

"So? _So!?_"

"Oh, turn down the dramatics, Shane!"

"No! My girlfriend spends the whole of lunch with her crazy-ass vampire boss's arms around her, and tells me to turn down the dramatics!"

"Yeah! It didn't mean anything, Shane!"

"Oh, just piss off, Claire." He stalked away, leaving me speechless.

Tears fell involuntarily down my cheeks.

Myrnin came up and hugged me. I buried my face in his chest, staining his shirt with tears.

"Ssh, Claire, ssh," he murmured, smoothing my hair.

"That was a pretty obvious break-up, right?"

"Yes, I think so, little Claire," he sighed.

I choked on a sob, and tried to pull myself together. It didn't take long, and then Myrnin and I followed Luna to Care of Magical Creatures.

**DRACO: Ha. Shane's MY friend now, bitches!**

**ME: Careful. I could kill you off. Hell, if the guy who played you in the movies (TOM FELTON) wasn't such a beaut, I would!:D**

**HARRY: Dude. Daniel Radcliffe not enough for you?**

**ME: Tom, Daniel, Rupert... Hell, the Phelps twins! :D**

**SHANE: So, basically, you'd do any guy from that movie?**

**ME: No. I'm too young! I'd meet them, though.**

**CLAIRE: You'd meet them?**

**ME: I'm Irish. Basically means I'd kiss them. Damn, that doesn't sound as cool:/**

**GINNY: Did I see that pairing right? In the description, I mean. Damn...**


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: Hello, loyal readers! Before starting, want to say thanks to DayBreakAlchemist for her comments on my story:)**

**MYRNIN: Yes, she was very nice... *evil smile***

**ME: Myrnin, no eating the readers.**

**MYRNIN: Please, Meaghan? *Puppy dog face***

**ME: Damn, you know I can't resist that beautiful face. Amelie!**

**AMELIE: Myrnin, go to the Donation Centre now.**

**MYRNIN: But AMELIEEEEEE!**

**AMELIE: Now.**

**MYRNIN: *leaves***

**ME: Thank you:)**

**CLAIRE&GINNY: Take your time getting this started!**

**ME: Sorry, girls. Here's chapter 2!:)**

**SHANE&DRACO: Meaghan owns nothing!**

Chapter 2

So, needless to say I was thoroughly depressed, but Shane was being a jackass! After Luna's classes, everyone in Ravenclaw sat in the common room, asking us about vampires. I sat, leaned in against Myrnin, uncomfortable with the whole situation. I fell asleep with his arms around me, my face buried into his shoulder.

The next morning, I woke up to find myself lying on top of Myrnin on the sofa, his arms trapping me against his chest, his face buried into my hair. I knew I had no chance of moving until he woke up. He stirred and kissed my hair. I smiled and looked up at him. I think he was about to kiss my hair again, but at the time he tried, I was looking up at him, and he kissed my lips.

His eyes flew open.

"Claire!" He threw me off of him and onto the ground.

"Ow! My ass!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, little Claire. I wasn't expecting you to be looking at me so closely when I woke up." He stood up and helped me up, hugging me. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good."

Luna bounded down the stairs with some friends.

"Morning!"

"Morning, Luna." She was staring at my waist. I was confused, until I looked down and saw Myrnin's arm wrapped tight around my waist from when he'd helped me up.

"Um, breakfast?" she asked.

"Yeah!"

"We'll be down in a minute," Myrnin told her.

What?

Luna nodded and walked out.

"Why aren't we-" Myrnin cut off my words by kissing me.

After a few minutes, I pulled away. "Myrnin... What are you doing?"

"An experiment, little Claire."

"Don't do that!"

"Sorry, Claire. I won't kiss you ever again."

I laughed softly. "Just give me some time, Myrnin. Shane and I only broke up yesterday. Ok?"

"Ok. I'll do it again, in time, then." He winked at me.

I laughed.

"You dare laugh at me, Ms. Danvers?"

"Yes, I do!"

Myrnin faked his predatory expression and started tickling me.

"Ah!" I screeched, laughing uncontrollably. "Stop, Myrnin!"

"Then, don't laugh at me, little Claire!" He continued tickling me.

Someone coughed, and I heard little bits of laughter.

Myrnin rolled over and brought me with him. A group of students stood looking at us.

"Hey, kids!" Myrnin called. "Ever seen a vampire do this?"

He kissed my neck, pretending to bite it. I gasped, pretending to react to the pain, when really I was reacting to Myrnin's close proximity.

Screams came from the crowd. But what shocked me was when I heard Shane's voice.

"What the hell are you doing to my girl?"

I pulled myself up off Myrnin, still laughing. "Your girl? Yeah, 'cause we _so_ didn't break up yesterday?"

"Claire... We didn't break up. We fought."

"No, we broke up. You don't trust me, we broke up," I told him breathlessly. Myrnin refused to take his hands off me. Great.

"Claire!"

"Shane, you're in the wrong common room. Go away."

He turned and stalked away.

"Now, where were we, little Claire?" Myrnin asked.

The group of students looked terrified, and he pretended to bite me again. It was hilarious, looking at the faces of the terrified students. But I knew the position I was in - Myrnin's lips on my neck, me lying on him, on the floor. And don't think Myrnin didn't notice the position we were in. Oh, he noticed. He continuously kissed my neck, knowing it was driving me crazy.

"Myrnin, stop," I gasped, wrenching myself up. He looked shocked.

"Claire-"

I ran down to the Great Hall before he could say anything else. I plonked down beside Luna, sighing.

"What's up, Claire?" she asked me.

"Nothing."

"Right..."

"CB!" Eve called. "What's with the tears?"

Was I crying? I dabbed my cheek. Shit! I was!

"Nothing, Eve." I sniffed.

"Claire-Bear!" She hugged me. "Shane told Michael everything. I'm so sorry!"

"Its ok," I giggled. "That's not why I'm crying."

"Why?"

"Stuff with Myrnin."

"Ooh!" Eve scooched in beside me. "Bitch, spill!"

"Eve!" I gasped.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Oh, I'll tell you later!"

She laughed.

"Eve?" a voice called.

"Harry!" she laughed. "Sorry, I was getting the goss from CB!" She winked at me. She stood and hugged me. "Gotta go get some eats, Claire. Love ya!" She skipped away. At least someone was enjoying themselves here.

"Claire?" Myrnin sat down beside me.

"Hi," I said softly.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Claire, I was just frightening the students! If that made you uncomfortable in any way-"

The food appeared on platters, and I dug in to avoid conversation.

"Claire, even if you eat to distract yourself, I'm going to keep talking. You have to listen. Was I too close? I wasn't going to bite you, I swear. I was just messing with them! Claire? Please talk to me?"

I swallowed my food. "Myrnin, I just wasn't..." Did I want to admit this? I swallowed my fear. "I wasn't prepared for you to be that close to me."

I could physically see the realisation that his closeness had driven me crazy form in his eyes.

"Claire..."

"I don't want to talk about it, Myrnin." I stood up, attempting to walk away. I didn't get far before Myrnin grabbed me and kissed me.

I stopped thinking. I mean, thinking was impossible when Myrnin kissed me. I just lost myself. I kissed him back as much as I could, throwing my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Claire Danvers, you lying slut!"

**ME: Why does Shane always end up being an asshole in my fanfics? *sad look***

**SHANE: Yeah! I'm a great guy, Meaghan!**

**ME: I know, I know, it's because I ship Claire and Myrnin 3**

**HARRY: At least I seem to be putting Eve in a good mood *winks***

**ME: I also ship Eve and Michael...**

**HARRY: Do I even ****_get _****a girlfriend in this story?**

**DRACO: Who would even have you?**

**ME: Sorry, Harry, you really don't have much of a story at all in this... Actually, before I forget, if anyone has any idea of a little side-story for Harry, feel free to review with the idea! He's being kind of ignored... *:/***

**MYRNIN: I'm back!**

**ME: MYRNIN! *hugs***

**CLAIRE: And you say you ship me and Myrnin...**

**ME: Hey, if I was in The Morganville Vampires, I'd ship Meaghan and Myrnin!**

**MYRNIN: *laughs* There's enough of me to go around ladies!**

**SHANE&OLIVER: I'm going to be sick...**

**RON: Um... Ok.**

**HERMIONE&GINNY: Review or we'll kill off Fred and George... *winks***


	3. Chapter 3

**ME: Just saying, sorry to everyone who loves Shane, since he always seems to just become an asshole if I mention him.**

**SHANE: Thank you, Meaghan, it's nice to know you care..!**

**DRACO: Oh, she cares, Collins...**

**ME: No. Not Shane. Harry, maybe, Myrnin, hell freakin' yeah!**

**MYRNIN: Thanks, Meaghan.**

**EVE: You know he's an insane vampire who would kill you if you even got close enough to kiss him?**

**ME: Yeah, but he's Myrnin!**

**EVE: I don't see the appeal.**

**ME: Oh, come on, he's ****_Myrnin._**

**EVE:Ok...**

**ME: Oh, right, this is a story! Here's chapter 3!**

**FRED&GEORGE: Meaghan owns nothing!**

Chapter 3

I pulled away from Myrnin, gasping.

"Shane, shut up!" I yelled across the Hall.

"No! How could you do that, Claire?"

We had the whole Hall's attention, I knew. Damn. I felt like I was going to collapse. Myrnin's arms around me were all that stopped me from falling to the ground on the spot.

"Technically, she didn't do anything. I did," Myrnin defended. "And don't call her a slut, it's extremely un-gentleman-like."

"Shut your face, Myrnin! Doesn't really involve you!"

"Well, it's my fault!"

"Myrnin, let me deal with this," I murmured.

"Alright, love."

I looked at him. Love? I turned back to Shane.

"Shane, don't call me a slut. Ever. I will hurt you the next time you do."

"You? Claire, I dare you!"

"Do you?"

"Yeah!"

I kneed him.

"Claire!" he gasped, falling to his knees.

I kneeled down and whispered to him, "Don't call me a slut."

I walked back to my seat beside Luna. Myrnin sat next to me.

"Claire, are you ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I glared at my food. I had no appetite.

"Luna, what's our first class?" I asked her.

"Potions."

I nodded. Myrnin took my hand, and I didn't protest.

I spent the day in a little cloud, ignoring everyone and everything.

I spent the night in the library, reading all their books about magic. Potions, mostly. I asked Professor Slughorn if I could use the Potions room for a while, and Myrnin stayed with me. Mixing potions was a great distraction from everything.

"Claire, are you alright?"

"Yeah!"

"Claire."

I looked up at him. "What?"

"We need to talk."

"You have 6 and a half minutes before I need to use the Salamander tail. What?"

"Claire."

"What?!"

"Calm yourself. You need to calm down. This isn't good for you. Come get some food."

I nodded silently.

"We'll work on potions tomorrow, if you want." I nodded and we walked down to the Great Hall before dinner ended.

"Claire-Bear!" Eve called from the Gryffindor table.

"Hi." Me and Myrnin sat down across from her and Michael.

"You okay?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but Myrnin beat me to it.

"She's distraught. She needs food," he said, piling food onto my plate.

"I can speak, Myrnin!" I snapped, eating the food quickly.

"Sorry, love."

My mouth was full of food, so I couldn't ask about him calling me 'love'. But Eve did.

"Love?"

Myrnin looked confused. "What?"

"You called her 'love'."

"And?"

"That's a bit weird, seeing as her and Shane just broke up."

"I love her, why wouldn't I call her 'love'?"

Mouthful of food, I choked on the potatoes. I coughed and sputtered for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, you what?" I choked out.

"Oh, yes, I do believe that he just said," Eve told me, "that he loved you."

"Oh, so I didn't hear him wrong? That just wishful thinking?"

"Yeah, CB."

"Wonderful."

"Are you alright, Claire?" Myrnin asked.

"Um... No?"

"Why?"

"Dude, you just told her you loved her!" Eve exclaimed.

The whole Hall turned to look at us. Shane's voice broke through.

"What?"

"Shane, who invited you into this conversation?" I asked.

"Claire, be nice!" Eve turned to Shane. "Michael just said he loved Claire. Me, not thinking that he meant in a sister-ly way, freaked out."

"Oh, right." Shane turned back to his table and continued talking.

"Eve Rosser, you are a life-saver!" I exclaimed, grabbing her and kissing her cheek.

"I know, CB!" she laughed. She looked at Myrnin. "So, you love Claire."

"Yeah," he muttered, looking at his plate.

'What do I do?' I mouthed at Eve. She shrugged.

"Myrnin, lets go back to the common room."

He nodded. He took my hand and we walked upstairs.

"Claire, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

I kissed him. He froze with shock and pulled back.

"Claire, what are you doing?"

"Should I not have done that?" I teased.

He grinned at me, and kissed me. He moved me over to the couch and lay me down, moving his lips down to my neck. After we had kissed for a while, he started to lift my shirt up, but I stopped him.

"Myrnin... This is the common room."

He looked confused for a second, before realising what I meant.

"Oh, we had better fix those portals soon!"

I laughed. "Definitely." I kissed him again, pulling him back to me.

"Claire? Myrnin?"

We sat up. "Hey, Luna!" I called.

"Hi. Um, Eve and Michael asked me to get you to come and talk to them. They seem to think you may be staking him." She pointed at Myrnin.

"Like I'd stake him," I laughed, grabbing his hand and following Luna downstairs.

"Yeah?" I asked, throwing my arms around Eve's neck from behind.

"You were up there for like half an hour, and we thought you were coming back down. You didn't. I thought you'd killed Myrnin. That wouldn't have been good."

"Eve, like I'd kill him. I wouldn't have a job if I killed him!"

She laughed, and I turned slightly, and saw Shane and Michael sitting together beside Eve, talking. Ginny and another boy were talking with them. Hermione was sitting across from Eve, so I asked her who it was.

"Oh, that's Neville. He's trying to help them with Herbology."

"Alright." I sat down beside Eve, but there wasn't enough space for Myrnin. Eve saw that, and she pulled me up onto her lap, letting Myrnin sit where I'd been. Then she threw me back at Myrnin. He caught me.

"Oi!" I laughed, grabbing Myrnin to stop from falling off of him.

"So, what were you two doing upstairs?" Eve asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I winked at her.

"No, seriously," she laughed.

"Well, not much gets done in a crowded common room." I winked at her again.

She gaped at me. "You two?" she asked.

I looked at Myrnin, to see him nodding. I smiled.

"Moving on quick, aren't we, Claire?" Shane called over from his seat beside Neville.

"Not particularly. I'm sure you've moved on quicker!" I called back.

"Oh, he has!" Eve laughed.

"Exactly. Don't judge me," I teased.

"Oh, I wasn't judging you. I just didn't know you were like that."

"Usually, I'm not," I threw at him coldly.

He turned back to his conversation about Herbology. Soon, he went back to the Slytherin table. Eve moved down a seat, and I slid off of Myrnin's lap.

Hermione slid down a seat to talk to us.

"Claire, is it totally inappropriate that I kind of like Shane?" she asked.

"Hermione, I was totally just going to ask her that," Ginny said, blushing.

"You guys like Shane? Both of you?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"It's ok, Ginny. Just...surprised, I guess."

They nodded.

"Well, would you mind if one of us went out with him?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not!"

"Good. Because, there's a Hogsmeade visit this weekend, and I was going to ask him to come with me..." Ginny smiled.

"Cool."

Michael jumped in, surprisingly. "Listen, Ginny, if he does say no, don't take it personally. He did love Claire."

"Alright," Ginny nodded.

Myrnin and I went back to the common room, then.

"That doesn't bother you, does it? Ginny and Hermione liking Shane, I mean."

"Not at all," I told him honestly.

"Good. Jealousy wouldn't be attractive when it isn't directed towards me," he winked.

I kissed him. "Well, I'm obviously completely jealous of any girl talking to you," I joked.

"Good," he laughed.

We were sitting on the couch, his arms around me. Others from Ravenclaw were there, looking at us.

"Problem?" I asked, attempting the 'Troll' face. Didn't pull it off. They didn't seem to get it.

_Shane's POV_

"Hogsmeade?" I asked. "What's that?"

"It's a village full of shops and stuff," Ginny told me. "I think you'd have a good time there. Lots of magical stuff I could show you."

"Sounds good. I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at one, yeah?"

"Great. See you then." She walked off backwards, waving.

I walked back to the dungeons, in a bit of a daze. And I'd given Claire shit for moving on so fast? Well, guess she was getting a taste of her own medicine, right? Besides, Ginny was nice, she was cute, she was probably even better than Claire - and no, I'm not just saying that because I'm mad at Claire. I'm not mad anymore. I always knew she loved him. I just held onto her as tight as I could anyway. That was one among many mistakes involving Claire... Another one being _Never should have fallen in love with her_. Hurt too much. Raising my imaginary beer bottle, I thought 'Here's to hoping this girl won't be in love with some guy'.

The next day, I met Ginny in the Entrance Hall.

"Hey."

"Hey," she smiled. I leaned down and kissed her cheek. A light blush spread across her, which was really cute. "Ready to go?"

I nodded. We walked out, and went up to a cranky looking old man that was jabbing students with some device.

"Did Professor Dumbledore give permission for our guests to leave the school?"

"I'm sure they're allowed," Ginny told him haughtily.

He glared at her. "I'll have to verify that with Professor Dumbledore."

"Oh, for God's sake!" Eve's voice came from behind us. She threw a paper airplane at the man, and stood with Claire, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

The man read the words on the paper, and then let us all past.

Ginny took me to a place called 'The Three Broomsticks'. The woman working there, Madam Rosmerta, kept asking me about Morganville. I hadn't realised we'd be such a novelty here. I told her a lot about the vampires. When she'd asked where the vampires were, I pointed out where Claire was sitting with Eve and everyone else, and told her that they'd probably know. She'd nodded and continued with her questions.

"Ginny, I don't know when I'm going back to Morganville," I told her when Madam Rosmerta left.

"I know," she said, looking down at her drink.

"I like it here, though. Morganville is brutal. Always looking over your shoulder, wondering if there's a vampire there, stalking you, thinking about eating you. I don't even know what Michael and Myrnin have been doing for blood, drinking from Eve and Claire, I guess. Those girls would do anything for them."

Ginny nodded. She reached out and grabbed my hand. "Shane, when the time comes for you to go back to Morganville... Don't. Just stay here. Take the Hogwarts Express out to Kings Cross, then escape in England. You'll be free forever. I mean, you're eighteen, aren't you?"

"Yeah. That's not a bad idea, if it wasn't for Michael. And the vampires would probably find me and kill me. I remember everything, since I never actually crossed the borders."

"Oh," she frowned. "So, you do have to go back, then?"

"Yes, I do." I sighed. "Shame. I could really learn to love it here."

"I'm sure you could." Ginny batted her eyelashes flirtatiously. "So, want to go look around?" I nodded. We left, walking hand in hand out of the Three Broomsticks.

_Myrnin's POV_

Claire returned to Hogwarts after dark, and I took her in my arms and kissed her to welcome her. Michael and I had been together all that day, avoiding the sun outside. He welcomed Eve similarly, as Harry stood alone as his friends embraced. I felt sorry for him. Laughing, I whispered to Claire, "We should bring Miranda to this place. Somehow, I think she would fit in very well here."

Claire laughed, whispering my comment to Eve, who then discussed it with Michael. Claire sighed.

"Has anyone even told Amelie that we're here?" Claire asked. Everyone's gazes went from me to Michael.

"I have no way of communicating with her," I told them all. They turned to Michael. He immediately took out his phone.

"No bars."

"Use an owl," Ginny suggested, walking in with Shane.

"Oh, sure." Michael left and came back a few minutes later.

"Letter's sent. Used one of the school owls."

"What did it say?" Eve asked him.

"Where we are, who's here, how we got here, 'Please find us'. That sort of thing."

"Right, right."

And a few days later, we were all at home, thoroughly depressed.

**ME: So, not much of this story actually takes place in Hogwarts.**

**AMELIE: Good. We will need Myrnin and Claire back soon.**

**MYRNIN&CLAIRE: Oh, so you just miss us?**

**AMELIE: *glares* Don't be so childish!**

**OLIVER: Ok, Amelie, let's go get you some blood.**

***leaves***

**ME: Ok... Well, better the Donation Centre than drinking from us!**

**GINNY: Aw, I'm going out with Shane?**

**ME: Yep!**

**GINNY: Cool.**

**FRED&GEORGE: Damn, Morganville sounds cool!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ME: Helloooooooooo fans! Those who like this, anyway!:)**

**MYRNIN: Helloooooooo Meaghan! *laughs hysterically***

**OLIVER: What's up with him?**

**NEVILLE: Is he insane?**

**CLAIRE: *sarcastically* No!? What would make you think that?**

**ME: Damn. Don't fight. Here's chapter 4!**

**MICHAEL&HERMIONE: Meaghan owns nothing!**

Chapter 4

_Claire's POV_

I lay on the couch with Myrnin, laughing at Luna's comment about Nargles. Amelie had told Michael that she was sending some humans with Oliver over to get us, and that they'd get here as quick as they can. After finding out when the Hogwarts Express was leaving, we told them we'd meet them at Kings Cross station at that time. I wasn't really looking forward to leaving, but I did want some alone time with Myrnin, seeing as we haven't been alone at all since we became a couple. But I would miss Luna and her far-fetched ideas, I would miss Harry and his modesty at his fame, I would miss Ron and his jokes and joking flirtatiousness, and, most of all, I would miss Hermione, and her intelligence. I actually loved Hermione, we spent a lot of time in the library together, reading the books there, and I helped her with her homework a lot.

When the day came to leave, Shane came up to me.

"Claire, I'm really sorry about what happened with us. I always knew you loved him, and it's my fault that we fought about everything." He hugged me. "I'm sorry."

I pulled back and smiled at him. "Shane, it's fine. We're both to blame. I knew I loved him too, but you were so convinced of it that I denied it as much as I could. Besides, you love Ginny. And-"

"I what?" he asked.

"Oh, please, it's so obvious!" I laughed.

"Claire, I haven't even known her that long!"

"So? You still love her."

"No, I don't," he said, but his voice faltered.

"Oh, you really do. You should tell her that," I told him, walking towards Myrnin and Luna, waving at him.

I sat with them, and as soon as we had our breakfast, Luna ran to find some things she'd lost. Myrnin and I sat on the couch in the Ravenclaw common room, holding hands.

"Claire, what's going to happen when we return to Morganville?" he asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with us."

I looked down. "Well, whatever." I looked back up at him.

"Will you come back to the lab with me?"

I grinned. "For what?"

He laughed. "Not that. Well, yeah, that." He winked. "But, I mean, just stay there. As in, you know... Live with me."

I smiled. "Sounds good."

"Great." He kissed me. Again, we got stares from the Ravenclaw students, but I didn't care.

"Besides," I laughed, "things would be awkward in the Glass House!"

_Hannah's POV_

We made it to King's Cross hours before their train was due in, so Oliver had to wait in the car. Richard and I knew better than to run, anyway. We sat in the café in the station, drinking coffee. We brought some out to Oliver before settling ourselves in for the long wait.

Hours later, in the dark, people started appearing. It was like they appeared from the wall. Soon, Eve was running over to us.

"Hannah! Richard!" She hugged each of us. "Hey, Oliver." She nodded at him.

Michael came up behind her. "Sorry we took so long. Couldn't get off the train until it was properly dark."

"Fair enough," Richard grinned. "Where's Shane and Claire? And Myrnin?"

"Oh, Shane's saying goodbye to his girlfriend," Eve told us.

"But, Claire's coming with us, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. But Ginny isn't."

"Who's Ginny?"

"Oh, he'll probably bring her over."

I say Myrnin and Claire, sitting on a bench, talking. They were holding hands.

"Well, there's an unexpected turn of events."

"Oh, there's Shane!" Eve pointed him out, leaning against a wall with his arms around a red-haired girl. "That's Ginny."

Shane saw us then, and waved. He walked over, bringing Ginny by the hand.

"Hey, Hannah. Oliver. Dick."

"Shane."

He nodded to the girl beside him. "This is Ginny."

"Hi," she smiled.

"This is Hannah," Shane told her. "That's Richard, and that's Oliver. Stay away from Oliver or he'll probably eat you."

She laughed. "That's what you said about Myrnin, but he wouldn't eat me."

"Well, Myrnin's insane. Oliver's just evil."

"It's true," Oliver told her. "But, I think the safest thing would be to let the witch live, yes?"

"Good idea!" Ginny exclaimed. Shane walked slightly further away with her to finish saying goodbye. I listened, curious about what he'd say to her.

"Will I see you again?" Ginny asked.

"I really hope so, but they mightn't ever let me leave Morganville. You could come visit?"

"It's too long to fly," she told him. "And we couldn't afford a plane ticket." Tears started to fall quietly down Ginny's cheeks. "I'll write you," she promised. "As often as I can. Erroll won't be up for the flight often, but once I get back to Hogwarts I'll write even more." He kissed her, breaking off her promise.

"Ginny!" a woman's voice called.

"Mum!" The woman came up and hugged Ginny. "Mum, this is Shane. Remember, I told you about the visitors to Hogwarts?"

"Didn't you say he was put in Slytherin?" her mother asked.

"Well, yes..." Ginny looked embarrassed.

"Ginny," her mother scolded.

"Oh, stuff it, Mum." She kissed Shane, drying her eyes again. "I'll come visit if I can," she promised.

"So will I. Write me as soon as you can, I don't have an owl." Shane kissed her again, and she walked off to her family.

Shane walked back to us, and I was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Shane." Eve hugged him.

Claire and Myrnin came over then.

"Hey, Hannah!" Claire hugged me, smiling. "Hey, Oliver, Richard."

"Hey, Claire."

Myrnin's arm was around her, and she leaned into him. I could see the scars on her neck.

"Myrnin. You've been feeding from Claire?" I asked.

"Well, they didn't exactly keep blood around for us."

"Well, what did Michael do?"

"Oh, I had Eve," he told us.

"Of course. Let's get these girls home." We brought them out to the rental car and drove to the airport, barely getting to our flight on time.

We all slept on the way home, and when we woke up, the plane was landing. We ran quickly to Oliver's car, trying not to get caught in the dawn light. Oliver drove us back to Morganville, and Claire asked to be taken to Amelie.

_Claire's POV_

Amelie was what I missed most whilst at Hogwarts. She was the only person I'd really left behind. **_AN: This is before her parents moved there, but after everyone's been cured. I know that that's not actually possible since they came to town before the vamps were cured, but leave it out. K? ;) _**I missed her, surprisingly. I hugged her when I saw her, and I could feel her laughing.

"Child, you really must tell me all about Hogwarts. I met a wizard from there once, you know. He refused to tell me much though, he did. He was sad, you see. He was a werewolf and thought it would be breaking the Statue of Secrecy to tell me." She sighed. "I do miss him, really."

"What was his name?"

"Remus Lupin." She smiled brightly.

"I think Hermione and Harry knew him," I told her.

"I hope so," she sighed. "I hope he's alive."

"He must be."

She squeezed my shoulders and let me go. "So, did you enoy your stay?"

"It was wonderful."

_Shane's POV_

I thought back to my goodbye with Ginny.

_"I love you."_

_"I know. I love you too. I'm so sorry this has to end."_

But it won't end. I won't let it. As soon as she wrote, I would write back, offering her money for a plane ticket. She probably won't take it, but it's worth a try. I need her, my little witch.

"Shane!" Eve slapped me. "Stop moping around and go get some food!"

I went to the store and bought whatever was on the list Eve gave me, and ran back to the house. I barely remember anything that happened before the first owl arrived, a week later.

_Shane,_

_This is Erroll. He mightn't be up for the flight home for a few days, just feed him nuts and give him water until he starts flapping his wings about._

_I miss you. I mean, I really miss you. I didn't think it would hurt this much once you left. Do you miss me?_

_Percy is driving me crazy. He won't shut up about his job. At least Fred and George are keeping me entertained, with their 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes'. They're stuff is great, always hilarious. Annoys the hell out of Mum, though._

_Tell Eve and Michael I said hello. Oh, and Claire and Myrnin. I miss you all - you the most, though._

_I haven't any more news. Summer seems like it's going to be boring as hell._

_I love you,_

_ Ginny._

I missed her so much. It was terrible. I wrote her back, and sent it off as soon as her owl was ok.

_Ginny,_

_Well, Erroll's just a delight to have around! Ok, sarcasm, but he's not bad._

_You asked me if I missed you? Of course I miss you. I love you, Ginny, and I just can't wait to see you again. I really can't wait._

_Send me some of their pranks? Could use them against Zombie Bride and her boyfriend, Dracula. Maybe get a good nights sleep!_

_They say hi back. They miss everyone, too._

_Have a good summer! Play Quiddich or something!_

_Claire told me to ask you if you knew Remus Lupin. I don't know why._

_She moved in with Myrnin. It's weird, being the third wheel in the house. It's like there's Michael and Eve, then there's me._

_So, I really miss you. If you want, I can send you some money for a plane ticket. I really don't mind, and you could just stay here._

_Think about it,_

_ I love you,_

_ Shane._

We wrote like this for about three years, before I finally saw her again.

_Ginny's POV_

"What?" I gasped.

"Well, we're not paying for any of you kids anymore except for you, and you said you wanted to see Shane. Here's the money for a plane ticket."

"Mum!" I gasped, hugging her tightly.

She patted my head. "He makes you happy. Now, go write to him. Go!" she laughed, sending me upstairs."

I wrote to him immediately.

_Shane,_

_OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! My mum gave me money for a plane ticket to America! I can come and see you! Isn't that great!_

_Ginny._

He wrote back soon, and I could see the joy in his letter.

_Ginny,_

_That's amazing! Come as soon as you can! Stay with us in the Glass House, of course. I can't wait to see you! Write me and tell me when you're coming and I'll try to meet you at the airport,_

_I love you so much,_

_ Shane._

I told him the details and I was on the plane three days later.

_Claire's POV_

"What, Shane?" I asked, glaring at the phone, Myrnin trailing kisses down my neck.

"Ginny's coming to Morganville."

"And why does that concern me?"

"Amelie said that you're one of the few humans she trusts, and that you have to come with me to get Ginny."

I groaned. "When?"

"An hour?"

"Fine. Walk down to the lab, I just have to get dressed."

He agreed and hung up.

I rolled over.

"No, where are you going?" Myrnin whined.

I grinned and kissed him. "Shane wants me to go pick up Ginny with him." I kissed him again, and he pulled me back over to him.

Ten minutes later, I distantly heard a knock on the door, which I ignored - not that Myrnin would have let me answer it anyway.

"Claire?" Shane's voice was inside the lab now.

"Myrnin, I do have to go," I giggled quietly.

"No, no, no..." He kissed me again, passionately, and I forgot about Shane.

"Ah! My eyes!" Shane screamed.

I started laughing hysterically. "Sorry, we never close any doors around here!" I grabbed Myrnin's shirt off the ground beside me and threw it on. "Where's the jeans I was wearing yesterday?" I asked Myrnin.

"Oh..." He looked around and held up some denim fabric. "They ripped."

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew..." Shane chanted from the doorway.

"Sorry, Shane!" I laughed. "Damn, that was like the only pair of jeans I had left!" I glared at Myrnin. "You have to buy me a new pair, now. Hand me some tracksuit bottoms."

He took them from his wardrobe and threw them to me.

"Thanks." I was dressed in Myrnin's clothes, and I walked out to Shane.

"You know, that sight is going to haunt me for the rest of my life," he told me as he drove out of Morganville.

"Ok," I laughed. "Consider yourself lucky you didn't get there ten minutes later, or God only knows what we'd have been doing!"

"Ew, ew, ew..."

I laughed. The drive was pretty nice, and Shane was clearly buzzing for Ginny's arrival.

He sat restlessly in his seat at the airport, until he saw Ginny walking through the crowd.

"Ginny!" He jumped up and grabbed her in his arms, kissing her. I sat in my seat, holding the giant Toblerone, nibbling on a triangle, watching them.

"Hey," she blushed furiously.

He rested his hand on her cheek. "You haven't changed a bit." He kissed her again.

"Neither have you."

"Guys, if I don't get back, Myrnin will try and follow me here, which won't turn out well."

They grinned at me and went to baggage claim.

_Luna's POV_

Wow, this place is beautiful! I wandered around the desert, seeing a town in the distance, with a sign that said _Welcome to Morganville_. Morganville? Sounds familiar. I walked towards it, smiling.

Hey, this is where Claire said she was from! There's a blast from the past! I grabbed Ron's hand.

"Isn't that where Eve and Michael said they were from?"

"Yeah! Hermione, look at that!"

"Oh, we should go see them!" Hermione squealed.

"Definitely should," Neville said. "I'd like to see them again!"

_Claire's POV_

"Myrnin! I'm home!" I ran and hugged him.

"Hello, my little bird." He kissed me lightly.

"God, I've never seen Shane that happy," I told him.

"Are you glad?"

I debated. "Yeah, I am. I mean, I moved on like that-" I clicked my fingers, "-and I really think Shane and I can be friends."

"Actually, I meant in general. Like, are you happy with me?"

I smiled at him. "Of course I am. Myrnin..."

"Yes?" He winked at me.

"Myrnin, I love you."

He smiled at me, before picking me up and kissing me. He pulled back and brushed my hair back. "I love you, too."

I hugged him, and we lay down on the sofa together for the rest of the night.

**ME: So, if anyone's wondering, the people with Luna walking to Morganville are; Luna, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Draco, Harry, and Fred and George.**

**FRED&GEORGE: Why are we there?**

**ME: Because I want you to be! Oh, and Sirius and Remus are there, too!**

**SHANE: Aren't they-**

**ME: ****_I don't care if they're dead_****!**

**CLAIRE: Don't rile her up, Shane, this is essentially your story!**

**SHANE: Right, right.**

**REMUS: Oh, so we've entered the story?**

**SIRIUS: It's about time!**

**ME: Might give you two a littl romantic storyline?**

**SIRIUS: Together?**

**ME: No. Well, maybe. But probably not.**

**REMUS: Review or she'll make me and Sirius be a couple!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ME: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack!**

**MYRNIN: ...**

**ME: I haven't been on much lately, have I? I'm not sure which one I've recently updated, this or my wattpad story. But, life's been jumbled up.**

**MYRNIN: Jumbled u-**

**ME: ****_Shut up, Myrnin_****!**

**MYRNIN: Ok.**

**GEORGE: Dude, she has you whipped.**

**FRED: Totally whipped.**

**MYRNIN: She could kill me off. Have to be nice. *blows kiss to Meaghan***

**ME *blushes***

**DRACO: I'm going to be sick. Just put up the chapter.**

**ME: Ok. Here's chapter 5.**

**SHANE&MICHAEL: Meaghan owns nothing!**

Chapter 5

_Hermione's POV_

"Oh, _please_! Ron, you can't possibly think this has anything to do with you!"

"Just like Harry didn't?"

"Don't you dare bring that up! I loved him! It wasn't my fault I got annoyed!"

"Hermione, you hexed him into a coma!"

"He was fine!"

"Yeah, but you lost him!"

"Ron, stop!" I screamed, cringing into George's chest.

He laughed. This really was just a routine arguement for us, ever since I started going out with his brother.

"Listen, kids, if you want to get to this town before nightfall, we'd better hurry," Sirius said, looking to the sky. He grabbed Luna and Neville and dragged them forward, where they continued walking. He glared at the rest of us until we did the same.

I stared at the sign. Morganville. It had actually sounded so amazing, to be surrounded by people who knew so much history. We walked quickly towards the town, running when the sun set even more.

We reached the town just before dark fully hit, and went to find somewhere we could sleep. We came up nil, until we saw Claire and Myrnin walking down the street.

_Claire's POV_

"Hey, Claire! Myrnin!"

I turned around, shocked to be hearing a voice that wasn't a vampire's voice while it was dark out.

"Luna?" I ran and hugged her.

"Hi, Claire!"

I turned to everyone else that was there. "Hi, Ron! Hermione! Neville! Oh, my God, Harry and Draco! And... I don't know the rest of you."

"Oh, this is George," Hermione told me. "And Fred. And that's Sirius Black, and that's Remus Lupin."

"Really? So, you knew Amelie?"

"Amelie... Bishop?"

I grimaced. "Well, yeah."

"Is she still alive?"

I laughed. "Remus, it will take a lot to take that woman down!"

He smiled at me. "May I see her?"

I looked up at Myrnin. "I'll call her. Quick, though, into Common Grounds! The vampires will be out, soon." I brought them there, ringing Amelie at the same time.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi, Amelie! Listen, you need to come down to Common Grounds."

"Why?"

"Someone here wants to see you."

I heard her sigh. "Ok. I'll be there in a few minutes."

I sat with everyone. "Amelie's on her way," I told Remus.

"Thank you very much, Claire."

"So, Moony, who is this Amelie?" Sirius asked.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know!"

He laughed at him. "Moony, please, since when do you not tell me things?"

"She's... Nobody?"

"Moony..."

"She was just someone I knew, Padfoot!"

I smiled. "So, she should be here any second."

Silence fell for a minute.

"Oi, Claire, Myrnin, people I don't know!" Oliver called from behind the counter. "Order something or get out!"

"We're waiting for Amelie!" I yelled back.

"I don't care!"

"Fine," I yelled. "Get me a mocha!" I lowered my voice. "Anyone else want anything?"

"I'd like a weak tea," Hermione said. Everyone else mumbled 'I'm fine's.

"Get us a tea, too, Oliver!"

"Come order like a normal person!"

"Oliver, please, we are the only people here except for..." I looked around. "Sam, and Michael and Eve!" My powers of observation proving great, I hadn't noticed them until then. "Oh, come join us!" I told them.

They waved us off.

"Family time," Michael laughed.

I nodded. "Well, you're missing out on the Hogwarts reunion!"

They took a proper look at who we were with and came over, bringing Sam with them.

"Sam, this is Luna, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Neville, Draco..." Eve looked at me.

"Sirius, Remus, Fred and George," I finished.

Amelie walked in then. She froze when she saw everyone sitting with us.

"Amelie? Coffee?" Oliver asked.

She shook her head slowly.

"Ok!"

Remus stood up and started walking towards Amelie. She took two slow steps forward before running full speed into his chest, and throwing her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Dude, what happened?" Eve asked. I shrugged. We turned back to Amelie and Remus.

"You... You're alive! You... You..." Amelie seemed lost for words. She buried her face back in his chest.

"I know. I promised I'd be back, didn't I?" He kissed her hair.

"Yeah, you did." She pulled back and smiled. "I didn't believe you. God, you're back! You're actually here!" She kissed him.

"Ok, I've never seen Moony like this before," Sirius muttered.

"Never seen him like this? Clearly you don't know Amelie," I whispered back.

"Remus..." Amelie smiled brilliantly.

"Amelie, let's go talk. Tomorrrow night is the full moon, so let's talk while we can."

They left.

After about two minutes of silence, Oliver's voice broke the silence.

"I don't understand what just happened."

"Join the freaking club!" Eve laughed.

"Sirius, what is up with Remus?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea."

I shook my head. "Guys, I'm going home. Ron, your sister is at their house-" I jabbed my thumb towards Michael and Eve, "-but, do any of you need a place to sleep? Maybe split up between our house and theirs?"

"Yeah, good idea," Michael agreed. "Hermione, Ron, Fred and George come with us, Draco, Harry, Sirius, Neville and Luna go with you two."

We all agreed and we left.

"Morning!" Myrnin bounced out of the bed, laughing.

"Ugh. No. Just no. Please, why are you up so early?!"

"Because, Amelie called and told me to go get Remus and try to keep him here, with Sirius, while the full moon is up."

I nodded, too tired to ask any questions while waking up. "Ok, well I'm just going to stay here and sleep for a while," I told Myrnin, rolling over.

"Sirius! We're going to get Remus!"

"Ah, here, mate, let me wake up!"

I rolled over and went back to sleep.

_Amelie's POV_

"Amelie, I really must go."

"Remus, the moon won't be up for hours yet," I told him. "Enjoy your coffee until Sirius gets here."

"Fine," Remus laughed. "So, what have you been doing these past years since I've been gone?"

I stared at him. "I've been running a town."

"Ah, of course!" he laughed, taking my hand.

"Well, Moony!" Sirius boomed, plopping down beside us.

"Oh, don't say the moon is coming up!" I begged.

"I'm sorry, Amelie. I'll come to see you in the morning." He gently kissed me and left.

Oh, I missed him. I remembered the day we met...

**Flashback**

"Hello, my name is Remus Lupin. I'm looking for a place to stay for the night, just tonight. I'm meeting a friend here in the morning, but I got here earlier than I expected."

"Of course. Well, we have very few hotels here. We may have a spare room in this building."

I never understood why I offered him a bed in my home.

"That would be great, thank you." He came inside, and I showed him to an empty room.

At dinner, we talked about everything. One of my guards came in, and gave me blood. Remus didn't look shocked at all. I questioned him on this.

"I have seen a lot of strange things, Ms. Bishop, a woman drinking blood among them. I know vampires, vampires like you."

"You know vampires?"

"Ah, Ms. Bishop, there are plenty of things I know that would shock you."

I laughed softly. "It takes a lot to shock me, Mr. Lupin. Why don't you try me?"

"Ok," he accepted. "I can do this." He took out a wooden stick - what I would later learn was his wand - and made some of his food float into his mouth.

"I'm not impressed," I teased. "Now, watch this." I took a sharp knife - not silver, of course, it was covered in a cloth - and formed a deep gash in my arm. It healed, and Remus did look a bit impressed.

"Hang around until the full moon, and then you'll be shocked."

I smiled at him. That was the moment we became friends. His friend arrived late, a week late, and in those days I fell in love with Remus Lupin.

**And now...**

I sat in Common Grounds, alone, until Oliver came and sat with me.

"Hi, Amelie." Oliver sat across from me.

"Hello."

"So, that's the famous Remus Lupin."

"Yeah. That's him." I smiled to myself. "I'll see him tomorrow."

"Good. This may be the longest I've seen you smile in a really long time." He handed me a cup of coffee. "Amelie, how did you meet?"

I told him the story, about who Remus was and why he was in Morganville.

"And, what happened during that week?"

"Well, we spent a lot of time together. We had a lot in common. He told me about his school, Hogwarts. He was very young at the time, eighteen, just out of school."

"He looks a lot older than you now, Amelie."

"Oliver!" I exclaimed. "That's inappropriate!"

"It's true!"

"Do you think I care how old he is?" I hissed. "I don't care if he looks to be a thousand! It's him that I love, not his looks, or anything specific to his personality, but _him_!"

"I understand that Amelie, but what are you going to do? Bring him to dinners and say 'This is my boyfriend, judge me if you will'?"

"No, Oliver. I will say, 'This is Remus, the man I love in spite of every odd that's against us'."

Oliver sighed, and reached across the table, placing his hand on mine. "Amelie, this man has the potential to hurt you hard. Keep that in mind."

I stood up and left.

**ME: Aw. Somehow, Amelie has a really sweet side!**

**AMELIE: No. Just no.**

**REMUS: In denial? *winks***

**AMELIE: *laughing* Oh, stuff it!**

**SHANE&EVE: I really don't understand what's happening...**


	6. Chapter 6

**ME: I think I cried at one point while writing this chapter.**

**SHANE: Why?**

**GINNY: Shane. You are so insensitive! Plus, you will read the chapter now, right?**

**MYRNIN: Meaghan, you'll be fine. No worries *blows kiss***

**ME: Oh, just read the last chapter!**

**EVE&HERMIONE: Meaghan owns nothing...**

Chapter 6

_Claire's POV_

"Claire?"

"Yeah, Sirius?"

"Well, you may want to run as far as you can from Remus before he tries to bite you. Go!"

We all left, huffing. I text Eve.

**Just got kicked outta my own home! Can we cum over?:)3**

She said we could, and the six of us went over.

"Hi!"

"Hey."

"Eve, we're kind of stuck here for a few hours so we don't get bitten by a werewolf. That ok?"

"Um, sure!" Eve, never asking questions.

We hung around, sleeping all bunched up, and I woke up really early. I had breakfast with Hermione and Ginny.

"Morning, Sirius." He walked into the house, looking tired. He sat with us.

"Morning, Claire. Any coffee? I'm dying."

"Yeah, here." I poured some.

"Oh, you're a lifesaver." He drank some. "Moony would not stop howling."

I laughed, knowing he was a werewolf now.

"He really missed Amelie. That was the first thing he said when he transformed back."

I smiled at him. "Bet he just ran to her."

"Yes he did! Speed of light he left at!"

"I can only imagine," I laughed.

Shane came in, kissed Ginny, and nodded to the rest of us.

"Morning!"

Once everyone was awake, Myrnin and I left. Everyone else stayed at the Glass House, and we went home quick, getting Myrnin out of the sun.

We went inside, and he dragged me over to the sofa. "Claire, we have to talk."

I nodded and sat down. "What, Myrnin?"

He sat down with me, pulling me onto his lap. "Claire, I love you so much. I can't bear the thought of spending my life without you. Soon, people will start judging us, saying that I should change you before your age looks to outgrow mine. I... Claire, I wish to ask your permission to change you into a vampire."

I stared at him. "Myrnin, Amelie made that offer years ago, and I said no. I like being human. I like the thought of growing old, having kids, I even like the thought of dying."

"You like the thought of dying? Claire-"

"Myrnin, what's the point of life without death?"

"What do you mean?"

"None of my accomplishments really mean anything if I live forever."

Myrnin took my hands, and held them in his. "Claire, do you love me?"

I pulled my face towards him and kissed him. "More than you can possibly know. I would give anything to be with you."

"Even your own life?"

I hesitated for a long moment, then I nodded, resting my forehead against his. "Yes. I would give my own life to stay with you forever. I would become a vampire for you." He flipped me over, looking into my eyes. He kissed me lightly. "Anytime." I sat up as much as I could with him on me, forcing my mouth against his. "I love you."

"Then let me change you."

Lost for words, I nodded, banging our foreheads together, feeling his lips move from mine, moving down my jaw, my neck, then where my pulse was strongest. He bit and I lost myself in the change.

_Ginny's POV_

I turned over and smiled at Shane.

"Morning."

"Ginny!" Ron's voice called from downstairs. "Get out of your boyfriend's bed and come say hi to Mum and Dad!"

I laughed, and shouted down, "I'm sleeping!"

"Seriously! Dad's using the phone!"

"Fine, I'm coming!" I rolled off the bed and ran downstairs, wearing Shane's shirt, and answered the phone.

"Hi, Ginny!"

"Hi, Mum. How are you?"

"Good, and you?"

"Wonderful."

"And, how is Morganville?"

"I'm not quite fond of the place," I admitted. "It doesn't feel like home."

"Well, you'll get used to it soon, sweetheart."

"No. I won't. I don't think I'll ever like it here. I don't think I can learn to love it. Never."

"Honey, you can come home if you want."

_Remus' POV_

I sat with Amelie, and took her hand.

"Amelie, why did you welcome me into your home when I first came here?"

"Because I wanted to," she answered.

"But, why?"

"It seemed like I could trust you. I think that may have been the first time I had let someone sleep in my home."

"Aw, I feel special," I teased, kissing her.

She smiled at me. "Remus, I have to go deal with some vampires. Myrnin, actually. Apparently he has decided to take matters into his own hands with Claire."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just repeating what I heard. I'll be back later."

"Oh, I'll come with you!"

_Claire's POV_

"Claire? Come on, sweetheart, drink. I offer my neck freely."

"But that's not as fun!" I teased, slinking over to him. I run my hands along his neck, stabbing his pulse but not drawing blood.

"Claire, no more games!"

"Are you really trying to control me, Myrnin?" I pouted. "That's not part of the fun!" I grabbed his arms and wrapped them around my waist. I latched my arms around his neck, and lightly nipped the point where his pulse was strongest.

He tightened his arms and murmured, "Claire, you have to stop this. You are like a vampire who had been consumed by the Bishop disease."

"Don't toy with me, Myrnin," I growled, before biting down hard on his neck.

"Myrnin?" Amelie's voice calls.

I immediately run up the stairs and attack her. She fends me off easily, so I move to attack her companion. I bite and tear until he is unmoving beneath me. I break his neck for good measure.

"Claire!" Hands grab me and voices scream my name. I lash out, scratching everything I came into contact with. Suddenly, arms grab me, hands go around my neck, and there's a crack. Something gets pushed into my neck.

And then I'm dead.

_Myrnin's POV_

Despite her recent viciousness, I loved my Claire. She had been my life for nearly four years. And Amelie had staked her.

"I am so sorry, Myrnin. She killed Remus."

"I understand. If she had been killed, I would have taken similar revenge on her killer."

"Thank you, Myrnin." She hugged me, and I sat unmoving beside my love's body.

Would I be alright without her? No, I didn't think I would. I didn't want to be alive with my Claire. I wished she was here... No, I just wished we were together. The place didn't matter.

_Shane's POV_

"Have a good flight."

She smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Shane. I just don't think I could learn to live here. I miss my parents. And you can't leave. So, I don't see how this is going to work."

I sighed. "Bye, Ginny. I love you." I kissed her, and she ran out to the car outside and left.

She had decided to leave after that phone call to her mother. I lay around the house until, after the sun went down, there was a knock at the door.

"Myrnin, what are you doing here?"

"Shane, I want you to kill me."

"Believe me, Myrnin, I've often considered that. But, why should I?" I asked.

"Because if it was your love who had died, I'd do it for you."

"What... Claire died?"

Myrnin nodded. I stood up and looked for a silver plated stake, and pointed it towards his questioningly. "You really want me to do it?"

"Yes. Please."

I lined up my stake, and thrust it upwards.

**SHANE: Hey, where'd Meaghan go?**

**HARRY: And Myrnin?**

**HERMIONE: You are all idiots.**

**EVE: Obviously, Meaghan is beating herself up over killing Myrnin in her story, and Myrnin is comforting her.**

**ME: Hi. *sniffs***

**MICHAEL: You ok?**

**ME: ****_I am so sorry!_**

**SHANE: Why did you write this, then?**

**ME: Feck off, Shane. Hope you all enjoyed the story! :)**


End file.
